New Life
by AhsokaTano-Skywalker
Summary: Piper's life is changing after a letter from her death mother. She's going on a elite school that her dream come true. Some pairings are inside.
1. Prologue

Hello dude,

this is my first FF about Storm Hawks. So I will see what are you thinking about it. Please R&amp;R. Thank U.

Thank you to 123leyang321, she has made a spell check on my story.

Storm Hawks belongs to Nerd and "Ace". The story and my OC's belongs to me :-)But I think you know it_._

Now the story starts...

* * *

_My dear daughter Piper,_

_I know that one day you'll be one of the best crystal mages. So make something out of your talent. We, your father and I, have put some money and crystals aside._

_You'll receive this letter on your 14th birthday, because on that day you'll visit the Sky Knight Academy to realize your dream._

_Unfortunately, I won't live to see that day, but I'll always be with you and I'll protect you with a blue crystal that'll be handed to you on your birthday._

_I wish you much love and happiness and a bright future. I miss you!_

_With love,  
Your mother, Abrielle_


	2. Chapter 1: B-Day

Hey everyone,

here is the next chapter of my FF. Special thanks to 123leyang321 for making a spell check.

Storm Hawks belongs to Nerd Corps, but what I'm telling you know it. :-)

Now the story is going on.

* * *

I felt the sun light on my light brown skin. I tiredly opened my amber eyes and saw through my window. Outside, the sun was already shining and the birds were singing.

Today was my birthday, specifically my 14th one. I pushed my blankets aside and jumped joyfully out of bed, then went to the window to open it. I stuck my head out and saw our garden table was nicely set with gifts. A wide smile went across my face, quickly I washed, got dressed and then ran fast as I went downstairs.

"Dad!" - I shouted.

"Morning, Piper. All the best for your birthday." - he greeted me.

"Thank you."

We hugged and, as we let go of each other, we sat down for breakfast. After we cleaned up, I began to unpack my gifts.

"This is all for you. I'm sorry that there is not more." - dad said.

"That doesn't matter. The important thing is that you're with me." - I told him.

I picked up the first gift that was wrapped in yellow gift paper and tore it open. What emerged was a book about crystals and a few crystals.

"By Atmos, dad! Thank you..."

"You're welcome. The crystals were collected by your mother just for you. And that one is from me, you'll like it a lot, because I know that you really wanted one."

Then he pulled a white sheet off the greatest gift.

"That's a Heliscooter!"

"Exactly. So you can visit your friends whenever you want."

"Thank you so much, dad."

"I have one more gift, it's from your mother."

Suddenly my smile disappeared and my mother's face popped up before my eyes.

_Flashback..._

9 years ago...

My father and I were standing in front of a grave, my mother's grave. I cried relentlessly, because I missed her so much. My father was deeply saddened at his loss, but he fought his way back to life for me.  
My mother allegedly died in a laboratory accident. Whish we didn't believe. A crystal was said to have been unstable, causing an explosion. She was a recognized crystal specialist throughout Atmos, and the best one, by the way. Something like this would never happen to her. To this day I searched for answers to what exactly happened. I promised her this on her grave.

End Flashback...

"I should hand it over to you in your 14th birthday. I promised her."

He handed me a small gift wrapped in midnight blue paper and a letter. I opened it and began reading while my grip tightened on the paper and tears gathered in my eyes. When I was done I put the letter aside and carefully opened the gift. What emerged was a necklace with a blue crystal in it. Well for me there was no stopping: my tears ran down my cheeks.

"C-Can you help me put this on?"

"But of course."

Dad placed the necklace around my neck, and then I looked at him while we both smiled. Again, I hugged my dad and then I went with my Heliscooter to my best friend's house.

At the other end of Terra Moonlight, my home terra, I came to a white house with moss-green shutters. I parked my Heliscooter in front of the house and rang the bell.

"Yes?" A voice shouted questioning.

"It's me! Piper!" I answered shortly and loudly.

"Piper! I'll be right there with you. "

I heard someone running down the stairs and the next moment, the door opened and Selina hugged me.

"Hey, sweetie. Happy Birthday." - she greeted me.

"Hello and thank you."

"Tell me, what did you get?" She asked curiously on the way into the garden.

"A new book, some crystals and a letter from my mother."

"What?! But I thought..."

"Yes, she's dead, but she has left me many things. Money, crystals, the necklace and best of all, a grant for the Sky Knight Academy."

"So... You won't be here to go to school tomorrow, to go to this elite school instead?"

"Yeah. I just want to learn more about crystals and find out what happened to my mother. But you can always come visit me there. Promise."

"Well, I take you at your word. Come on, I still have something for you."

We hurried up the stairs to her room up and as soon as we were inside she handed me a gift wrapped in white wrapping paper and light and dark blue ribbons. I took it in my hands and tore the wrapping out of sheer curiosity: it was a photo. The photo showed Selina and me when we were 4 years old.

"Oh... Wow… Selina, thank you. You're the best!"

"Thank you, Pi. How is the Sky Knight Academy?"

"Well if I knew that. Everyone says it is the best school in the whole Atmos, but I just know that my mother wanted me to go to this school."

"Hm... I think it is boring there. Promise me that you tell me everything. Because I'm going to miss you terribly."

"Yes I will, I promise. And I'll miss you too."

We hugged and let go of each other with some difficulty. We went together to the lake for a little fun.  
18 o'clock, we walked slowly under the sunset and then we said our goodbyes. I made my way home. About 20 minutes later I arrived there, opened the door and saw my father in the kitchen preparing some food.

"Hi, dad. I'm back home."

"Okay. Well, dinner is the same, you can set the table."

I brought dishes and laid the table, then I sat down and looked at my father when cooking.

"Hey, dad... Why the Sky Knight Academy?"

"At that time, when we went to check which school would probably be the best for you, we were 110% convinced that this was the right place for you. Unfortunately, we could not afford the academy, so we were forced to send you to a public school. But after a while saving money, we've got enough to send you there."

"What if... I don't like it there? And after you saved for all these years…"

"Oh, Piper, don't worry. If you don't feel comfortable there, I'll get you back. your welfare and happiness is much more important to me than an elite school."

"Thanks, dad, for everything."

"And now let's eat, otherwise it'll get cold."

We ate our spaghetti Bolognese in silence, then I helped him with the dishes.

I went around 20:30 to my room and grabbed my belongings, putting everything that was important to me in my suitcase, then went to bed early, because tomorrow a new life would start for me.


End file.
